ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Rai Kinhand
Rai Geass is a Talented male Duelist in the Yu-Gi-Oh video games as well as one of other characters in the game, Yu-Gi-Oh Tag Force 5 and like Roan and other characters, also make him no appearances in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime and manga. He game voiced by Jun Fukuyama who voiced for Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass. His first name is Rai and surname is a Kinhand. His deck is Knightmares a machine based monsters. Character Design is often described as a quite handsome and possessing characteristic deep-blue eyes, His usual outfit is based on this, consists of the standard shorter-length black blazer over a white shirt, black shoes, dark jeans, and optionally white gloves, He has straight spiked gray hair and he carries a Standard Duel Disk on his left arm. Character Biography According to Rai's Tag Force 5 storyline. Rai was once a prince born from the Japanese Kingdom and he only of a native Duelist in the world. while in the first time arriving in Philippines, Rai meet Roan when he needed help, and He realize about the between Gundam and Knightmare monsters whenever Roan's deck he chosen. at time of tag duels, he helps Roan in tag duel against some of mid-level duelist contestants in the Ayala mall in Makati City. Following the days and as he and Roan wins more tag duels and begins to gain a good reputation, he tells Roan about the future and he noticed who use spell card Eye Of Future to seeing the future in duels. Before, next day, Rai encounters a man named Clottey Breaker leader of the Black Knightmare. Rai reveals to Roan that Clottey is manipulating the sponsorship deals in Makati City towards him, meaning when Roan loses, he will be unable to continue Dueling in the world. He and Roan keeps winning all kinds of duels, and eventually encounters the Black Knightmares with their dark counterpart Knightmare decks. Before biggest tag duel in Cowboys Stadium in Texas, he and Roan they needed to make a good strategy for tag duel and the player arranges Rai's deck of Knightmare monsters. during the day, many people in the Makati City who wants to interview about native duelist when Rai than more complicating thought when see the many people wants more duels in other country. In 6th heart and final day in Cowboys Stadium in Texas, Clottey and his last member of the Black Knightmare Bradge Racker. Before that, He and Roan enters the Cowboys Stadium in Texas filled of millions of poeple as well as duelists and whole around the world. Now, Clottey and Bradge, challenges Rai and Roan in tag duel. In the end of long duel in Cowboys Stadium despite their efforts, they wins, millions of poeple in the world became very proud their winnings. In the end at Ayala Mall, Rai decided never want to leave from Makati City until all duels done. Personalty Like Lelouch, Rai is a Super-intelligent and arrogant on the inside, Rai puts on a more affable personality amongst his friends. At Tag duel career, he has a normal life: close friend is Roan who he help him out. a love-hate relationship with Mizuki Mirila who also serves him in the Tag duel career, several other friends, a role in the student council, and excellent grades from school. As duel, he ends up being chosen as the duelist, his deck is Knightmares, based on anime series Code Geass and he used to focused on his high ATK Knightmare monsters as well as Limiter Removal card to double the ATK Knightmare monsters. Deck Rai's personal deck is Knightmares, he focused on his high ATK Knightmare monsters as well as effect monsters (except gundam monster). Category:Characters